


Life in Peace

by MosImagination



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Koujaku live a life of peace with their four month old daughter, Lotte. They are happy, and thankful for what they have together.</p><p>(One shot, fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write something since I have a lot of new ideas for fanfictions. Look out.

Koujaku stretched out on the bed, he hummed and looked across from him to see his husband. Koujaku grinned and slid closer to him, burying his face within his strawberry blonde hair. "Morning brat..." The smaller male groaned and curled up tighter, "leave me be old man..." Koujaku kissed firmly at the boys neck, licking and nipping at it, "must I care for the child alone?" Noiz nods calmly, "Lotte needs you, you are her mother." Koujaku groaned, "why must you refer to me as a mother, I might have carried her but that doesn't mean I can't be a father." Noiz rolled over and grinned, "hey hey..I'm sorry old man." Noiz kissed him firmly, "I think you're a great mother." Koujaku blushed and nuzzled against noiz, "I love you.." Noiz snickered and nods, "love you too."

~~

Koujaku finally got up and hurried to his daughters bedroom just as the girl begun to whine. "Hey, hey, momma is here." Koujaku smiled widely and scooped up the small three month old. "Hey sweet Lotte." Koujaku grinned and admired how the small girl cuddled up tight to his bare chest. The child whined and stretched herself out, Lotte had koujaku's dark hair but noiz's skin tone and face shape. Koujaku laid her down on the changing table and changed her calmly then redressed her small form. "Hungry now Lotte?" The child gave a whimper that made koujaku grin and pick her up again. 

Koujaku walked out of the nursery and towards the kitchen to find noiz warming a bottle for the child. "Hamm, wanted to be nice brat?" Noiz grinned, "of course old man, now go rest on the couch with Lotte, milk will be ready in another minute." Koujaku laughed and slowly laid himself down onto the couch, letting the child rest on his chest. "You know Lotte, you truly ruined my body sweetheart." Koujaku mumbled and looked at his less tone stomach, "I'm all weird looking." Noiz slowly walked in, "I think you look great." Koujaku blushed and looked up into his eyes, "you make me blush.." Noiz firmly connected their lips, both touching the warmth within with their tongues. "Noiz..." Koujaku moaned and soon pulled back, "later."

Noiz sat on the ground next to the couch and gave koujaku the bottle. "Little Lotte." Koujaku cooed to see how his daughters eyes opened to reveal the multi colored eyes. The right red, the left green. "Perfect.." Koujaku murmured and helped his daughter latch to the clear nipple of the bottle. He admired how the child begun to hungrily suckle and consume the milk. "She's just like us both, always hungry.." Noiz laughed at koujaku's words, "hey you weren't better while you were pregnant. You cried if I didn't bring you home take out." Koujaku growled, "shut up okay! I'm sorry I was hungry and moody!" Noiz sighed and kissed his husbands lips again, "hush now okay? I wasn't saying it was bad. I still love you endlessly.." 

~~

Koujaku hummed and laid on his side, cradling his daughter tight against his body, noiz hummed and walked back towards the couch. "Koujaku? You ready for lunch?" Noiz watched how his husband cradled their small child close to his body. "Koujaku..?" The older of the two yawned and looked up, "hmm? Lunch, sounds lovely. Should I get up and get dressed?" Noiz nods and smiles, "yeah, I'll get Lotte dressed then dress myself." Noiz leaned down, "come to daddy.." Noiz scooped the now awake child up and smiled widely to her. "Look at you, you'll get all the men." Koujaku groaned, "I'd rather not think of my daughter growing up." Noiz laughed, "sorry momma. You go get that nice body dressed." 

Noiz laid his daughter down on the bed as he begun to dress himself, he had dressed her in a flower covered dress and little white socks. Noiz picked up his green kimono from the closet and calmly begun to dress himself. After finally pulling it on and tying it he looked at himself in the mirror. Upon marrying Koujaku he begun taking on the mans style, feeling more connected when doing so. Noiz smiled and picked up Lotte, he walked towards the front door to meet his husband. "Lotte, come to momma." Koujaku grinned and took the girl, making the small form laugh and squeal. "Where are we going noiz?" Koujaku kissed the younger lips firmly. Noiz shrugged, "let's find a stand and get something and walk.." Koujaku blushed, "sounds fun.." Koujaku kissed noiz again, "I love you." Noiz nipped at his lip, "I love you so much more."

~~

The small family of three made their way down through the city. Koujaku looked at his husband, "I know you like your facial piercings, but damn you are fine without them.." Koujaku growled playfully, noiz grinned. "Don't get too excited, we're in public with our child." Koujaku kissed at his neck, "mm...I know.." They came to the food stand, Koujaku standing towards the side and cradling their daughter who was suckling on her pacifier. Noiz returned to his family and showed Koujaku the food, "will you feed me noiz.." Koujaku begged and his husband happily did as he was told. 

Once they were done Koujaku was walking towards a store near their house, he was going towards the baby stuff when a women stopped him. "Is that your baby? She's gorgeous." Koujaku looked up from the list in his hand. "Oh yes m'am, she's mine." Koujaku smiled proudly. Lotte sniffled and whimpered tiredly. "Her names Lotte." The woman smiles, "well you two are sweet." Koujaku bowed to her before walking down an aisle, "I gotta get you more diapers." Koujaku picked up a package and read it, he put it in and then went towards the clothes. "Daddy lets me buy you all the clothes I can, it makes me extremely happy." Koujaku laughed and picked out two new outfits then found a thick, soft blanket. "Winter is coming, I gotta keep you warm sweet heart." 

Koujaku found noiz in the electronics, "noiz love, I'm ready." Lotte begun to softly cry, "ah noiz, Lotte is too..." Noiz nods and made his way over, "can you take Lotte outside? I'll pay." Koujaku said and handed his crying daughter to his husband, "go okay?" Noiz smiled and stepped out, cradling the small child close and humming to her. "My apologies Lotte, daddy sucks at making you stop crying.." The small girl sniffled and suckled on her fathers finger tip as she begun to rest easy. Lotte gurgled and soon smiled. This smile brought noiz's heart to beat faster and make him flush red. "God you are my angel..." Koujaku soon returned and the family continued back home. 

~~

When it turned to dinner time Koujaku stood in the kitchen with a apron on, preparing ramen with boiled eggs, ham, bamboo, and mushrooms. Koujaku hummed and stirred through the heating meal. "Noiz! Feed Lotte!" Koujaku yelled as the bottle warmer beeped ready. Noiz jogged down the stairs, "okay okay Koujaku." Noiz hummed and grabbed the bottle, "damn, your food smells great." Noiz kissed roughly at koujaku's neck, making the older man moan and roll his hips back. "Noiz, if you proceed to do this I will simply stop preparing dinner. Now go feed Lotte and maybe tonight you'll get some." Noiz grinned, "lord your fiery mood gets to me." Noiz winked and left to feed the child who was in a small cradle in the living room. 

Koujaku soon set the table and begun eating with noiz as Lotte went back to sleep. "Mm...you cook lovely Koujaku." Noiz reached over to hold the males scarred hand. Koujaku blushed, "thank you.." They ate happily then went to wash the dishes.

~~

The two men smiled down at their daughter as was laid down into her crib. "Goodnight Lotte, mommy loves you endlessly." Koujaku smiled and stroked her dark hair. Noiz grinned, "daddy loves you too beautiful..stay well." 

The two men left the nursery then went to their room, shitting the door and connecting afterwards in a strong and meaningful kiss.


End file.
